ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
V (magazine)/US/2010/67
V67: The New York Issue (Fall 2010) [[Lady Gaga]] covered the New York edition with [[Marc Jacobs]]. [[Nicola Formichetti]] Formichetti submitted a "year in the life of Gaga" to this issue, detailing the highlights of the year since they met during a photo shoot for Issue 60 of the magazine. File:V-Magazine-01.jpg|Dan Colen's cover File:V-Magazine-2.jpg|Spencer Sweeney's cover File:V-Magazine-3.jpg|Nate Lowman's cover V67 072.jpg MarioTestino21.jpg V Magazine 4.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga2.jpg :''Photoshoot by [[Mario Testino]]'' She Put the New Back in New York When Mr. V moved to New York in 1986, he hung out with girls like Gaga. Everyone he met at school or out at night seemed to be that sort of gifted, freewheeling individual. Andy Warhol, Basquiat, Keith Haring, Stephen Sprouse--these were the people you would see at the clubs. Everyone dressed in his or her own artistic way; no one wanted to look like anyone else. But then things changed. For twenty years, New York seemed so sterile, so Hamptons-like. If girls were cool, they were either like Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan. What happened to the downtown girl? What happened to the underground artist that the mainstream would one day embrace? Thank God for Gaga! She has set New York free, and as these pictures show, she's also saving fashion. Her outrageous looks affect every female celebrity today, making them wonder if "safe" is really the safest choice after all. At the end of the day, her exuberant style and maximalist joy is what fashion is all about, and definitely what a magazine like V and a city like New York celebrate! But there are others who are giving this town a good shake: [[Marina Abramovic]]'s 700-hour silent opera at the MoMA this past spring was one of the most powerful art performances we'd ever seen. And we weren't alone: over 700,000 people--the largest audience on record--made the pilgrimage to the museum's atrium to witness her solemn piece. We simply couldn't imagine doing a New York issue without featuring these two women on the cover--Gaga as the Statue of Liberty and Marina as Mary, both shot by Mario Testino. And that's just the beginning. Like a subway car at rush hour, we've packed this magazine with as many people as we could--artists, chefs, designers, dancers, nightclubbers, filmmakers--all of whom are making New York the most creative, exciting, and inspiring city on Earth. Once again. '''Mr. V''' 06-22-09 Mario Testino 022.jpg|[1] The Oprah Winfery Show January 15 2010 004.png|[2] 1-31-10 52nd Grammy Award Ceremony 001.jpg|[3] 7-0-10 The Monster Ball backstage 001.jpg|[4] 5-7-09_Behind_the_scenes_Sebastian_Faena_003.jpg|[5] Picture2.jpg|[6] May 3, 2010 001.png|[7] 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 002.jpg|[8] 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 011.jpg|[9] With Steven Klein.jpg|[10] 2-16-10 With Philip Treacy.jpg|[11] 5-4-10 Mario Testino 004_full.jpg|[12] AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg|[13] #[[Mario Testino]] (left) and Lady Gaga on the set of V61 cover shoot, New York, June 2009 #Gaga and Oprah at a taping of [[The Oprah Winfrey Show|Oprah]], Chicago, January 2010 #[[Elton John]] and Gaga at the [[Grammy]], Los Angeles, January 2010 #Stephen Gan backstage with Gaga at the "Monster's Ball" tour, New York, July 2010 ##[[The Monster Ball]] is erroneously credited as "Monster's Ball". #Gaga and [[Sebastian Faena]] on the set of V60 fashion story, Los Angeles, May 2009 #Gaga and [[Terry Richardson]] on the set of [[Rolling Stone (magazine)|Rolling Stone]] shoot, New York, June 2010 #[[Prada|Muccia Prada]] and Gaga at the [[Costume Institute Gala|Met's Costume Institute Gala]], New York, May 2010. #[[Gareth Pugh]] and Gaga at a taping of [[The X Factor]], London, December 2009. #[[Nicola Formichetti]] and Gaga at the [[MuchMusic Video Awards]], Toronto, May 2009 #[[Steven Klein]] and Gaga at dinner in Knightsbridge, London, December 2009 #Gaga and [[Philip Treacy]] at his studio, London, February 2010 #[[Marc Jacobs]] and Gaga on the set of V67 cover shoot, New York, May 2010 #[[Alexander McQueen]] and Gaga backstage at the "Monster's Ball" tour, London, July 2009 ##The photograph with McQueen is erroneously credited as being taken backstage at the "Monster's Ball" which began on November of 2009. She was doing The Fame Ball in July of 2009. :''Testino photo courtesy Mario Testino; Richardon photo courtesy Terry Richardson; Prada photo courtesy Prada; Pugh, Faena, Klein, John, Gan, Formichetti, Treacy, and Jacobs photos Nicola Formichetti; McQueen photo Jay Massacret'' A Yeark In the Life In 12 months, Lady Gaga has accomplished more as an artist than pretty much anyone else we can think of. Here, her fashion director and best friend [[Nicola Formichetti]] recounts his top 15 Gaga moments. ;July 2009 :V60 fashion story by Sebastian Faena "The first time Gaga and I worked together. This was the shoot that started it all." ;September 2009 :V61 cover by Mario Testino "Her first fashion magazine cover in an ultra-tan face and Marc Jacobs hooded coat." :MTV Video Music Awards "A turning point for Gaga. We changed so many times that night, from the red lace vintage McQueen to the living dress that bled on its own. But it was never about a shock thing." :Marc Jacobs/V Magazine party "It was the first time fashion people saw her live. She performed a very emotional acoustic set that people weren't expecting." :And the day after... "The morning after the party we did a quick shoot in a souvenir T-shirt from the night before." ;October 2009 :Covers of The Fame Monster double-CD by Hedi Slimane "This was about a stripped-down Gaga and creating timeless imagery. The polar opposites of Gaga pop and Hedi ultraminimalism merged into one. The two sides of the disc represented the yin and yang of Gaga." ;November 2009 :"Bad Romance" " music video directed by Jonas kerlund featuring finale look from Alexander McQueen S/S 2010 "Gaga loved McQueen, McQueen loved Gaga. McQueen used the song as the finale for the show and we thought this look would be perfect for the chorus of `Walk walk fashion baby.' It was the first time that we brought high fashion into the music videos in such a direct way." :Performance with Francesco Vezzoli at MOCA's 30 th Anniversary "Another turning point. This was an incredible collaboration with Miuccia Prada, Francesco Vezzoli, Frank Gehry, and the Bolshoi Ballet. So many amazing artists from around the world came together in one place." :"Monster's Ball" Tour video material directed by Nick Knight "We wanted to create a series of fashion videos for the `Monster's Ball' tour. It was the first time we collaborated with Nick." ;December 2009 :Meeting Queen Elizabeth II "We created this outfit that was an homage to the Queen but in PVC latex. Gaga told me that the Queen said something very special to her." ;January 2010 :Grammy performance with Elton John "This was a huge performance with Gaga's all-time hero: Elton John. It was also the first time we worked with Mr. Armani, who designed several Armani Privé pieces for the night." :amFAR/M.A.C Viva Glam performance in collaboration with Terence Koh "We worked with Terence to create a look out of crushed pearls and M.A.C makeup." ;February 2010 :Alexander McQueen tribute at the Brit Awards "One of my favorite performances that we've done together. We wanted to create something that Lee would be happy watching from above. It was a really emotional moment." ;March 2010 :"Telephone" music video featuring Beyonc directed by Jonas kerlund "A celebration of pop-consumerism and exploitation. It was also very much about female bonding. Beyonc wanted to be Gaga'd up and she was very open." ;June 2010 :"Alejandro" music video directed by Steven Klein "This was about creating a moving fashion image that looked almost painterly. It was the darker, more romantic side of Gaga, and Steven Klein really helped take it there." :''Marc Jacobs party photo courtesy Patrick McMullan; MTV, Vezzoli, Queen, Grammys, amFAR, Brit Awards photos Getty Images; T-shirt photo Max Abadian; "Monster's Ball" photo courtesy Nick Knight'' New York!=